


Storm Sente's Puzzling Adventure

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: Storm Sente from Acquittal: Induction solves puzzles.
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente's Puzzling Adventure

Storm Sente was bored in his office. He was bored because he was in his office and not in court doing the fun part of his job. Court is fun because it requires thinking. Office is boring because it's writing shit that is obvious and requires no thought. It is simply tedious. It is not challenging.

The reason Storm was not in court was because no one was committing any crimes. The police force had the city all to themselves now that every defense attorney except him was either dead or suspended from the bar so criminals were afraid to be criminals as the only one who could defend them was Storm Sente who was good, but inexperienced, and he couldn't be at multiple trials at once. Committing crimes was the gamble of one's life like never before.

Storm got on the phone.

"Professor Layton I am bored. Give me a puzzle."

"Of course, my boy," said Layton. "A man lies dead in a room with a gunshot wound in the heart and a key in his pocket. The only door to the room is locked. There is only one key that can unlock the door. There are no windows. How did the man die?"

"I don't know," said Storm. "Let us solve this puzzle... in court."

"Ah yes, court shall now begin," said Justice Sullivan.

"The victim is Mr. Hypothetical, Milord," said Sebastian Donovan. "We think Richard Kingsley did it because fuck him."

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" cried Richard.

"The door was locked so nobody could've killed him!"

"IGIARI!" shouted Storm (the voice settings were set to Japanese (yes that's an actual option Acquittal's meant to have)). "Someone had to have been able to do it... because the victim is DEAD!"

"WHAT!" shouted Richard. "But it was impossible for anyone but the victim to get in there!"

"This can only mean one thing..." said Storm. "The true killer... was the VICTIM!"

"YAAAAAH!" cried Sullivan.

"In that case I declare the defendant not guilty and this puzzle SOLVED!" said Sullivan.


End file.
